


Ты здесь

by goldkhator



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Danny-centric, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Picture Fic, pre-slash i dont know, thoughts, Русский | Russian, ангст и комфорт, драббл, написано по картинке из другого фэндома
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Все как всегда: Стив виноват





	

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно вот этой картинкой по совершенно другому фэндому http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2017/02/03/9d0758cb59ad20554b1d06ee4bd1f2f6.jpg  
> хотя одного из персов тоже зовут Стив)))

\- Стив?

Дэнни чуть кофе не расплескивает на пол и на Стива, когда тот цепляет его за футболку и притягивает к себе, утыкаясь ему носом в грудь.

\- В чем дело? – одна рука у Дэнни занята чашкой, а вторую он не знает куда девать. Не обнимать же этого беспредельщика в ответ, в самом деле.

\- Просто… постой так… - бормочет Стив себе под нос, крепче сжимая Дэнни в медвежьих объятиях.

\- Мне не особо… - «удобно» додумывает Дэнни, но прикусывает язык. Кажется, он понимает, в чем дело. Сегодня они поменялись ролями, и сейчас стойкий и неуязвимый ни для пуль, ни для эмоций Стив МакГарретт просит его постоять спокойно, пока убеждается, что Дэнни все еще здесь, живой.

Дэнни вспоминает все предыдущие случаи, когда у него самого руки чесались сделать то же самое, съездив сначала МакГарретту по физиономии, но, видимо, Стив его опередил. Ну, теперь он хотя бы будет знать, каково это ему, Дэнни, всякий раз переживать такое.

Дэнни кладет левую руку ему на плечо, все еще не расставшись со своей чашкой, хотя понимает уже, что выпить свой кофе в ближайшее время ему не суждено.

\- Эй? – шепчет он, и Стив прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. – Все хорошо, я здесь.

\- Ты здесь, - машинально повторяет Стив, и сжимает руки в замок у Дэнни на пояснице, вдыхает его запах. Так пахнет только Дэнни – домом. – А что если бы…

\- Все в порядке, - Дэнни перебивает его, ставит, наконец, свою чашку на стойку, к которой Стив прижимает их обоих, и успокаивающе гладит его по плечам обеими руками.

Стив поднимает голову и кладет подбородок Дэнни на плечо. Дэнни чувствует ненавязчивую боль, но молчит. А Стив начинает говорить.

\- Прости меня… прости меня, я такой придурок, прости… - тарахтит без остановки.

\- Будет тебе уроком, - Дэнни не может сдержать себя от язвительного комментария, а Стив только прижимается сильнее к его груди.

Ситуация становится неловкой, а Дэнни не из тех, кто любит неловкие ситуации, особенно со своими друзьями, но и оттолкнуть МакГарретта, ни морально, ни физически, он не в силах. Поэтому, как он все еще пытается себя убедить, он продолжает жить в его доме…

\- Ну, все, - он делает слабую попытку выпутаться из загребущих лап. – Мы же не будем стоять тут до вечера? – ласково спрашивает Дэнни, и ему кажется, что он уговаривает собственную дочь, а Стив мотает головой, но получается так, что он трется носом о выступающую косточку ключицы. Дэнни вздрагивает, когда он поднимает голову.

Кофе безнадежно остывает, и Дэнни обязательно съязвил бы снова, если бы не глаза МакГарретта. Он смотрит с такой тоской, что у Дэнни екает в груди.

\- Я никогда не хотел подвергать тебя такой опасности, - еле слышно бормочет Стив, глядя Дэнни в глаза.

\- Я знаю, детка, знаю. Я не виню тебя… ну, может не так, как должен, но давай просто посмотрим какую-нибудь фигню по телеку и забудем об этом, окей? – Дэнни гладит его шею большими пальцами и на пару секунд ему кажется, что Стив немного расслабляется.

А затем тот кивает головой и разжимает свои руки, выпуская Дэнни.

Дэнни косится на свою полную чашку остывшего кофе и, оставив ее, направляется в гостиную, но Стив хватает его за руку и говорит:

\- Я люблю тебя, всегда помни об этом.

Дэнни застывает, потому что его слова звучат _по-другому_. Они иногда говорят эти слова друг другу, но обычно это стеб и провокация, и они не менее правдивы, конечно, но, как правило, в них нет столько боли и отчаяния.

\- Я знаю, детка, я тоже тебя люблю, - Дэнни высвобождает руку из захвата и просто берет его ладонь в свою, сжимая.

Дэнни знает, что так будет всегда: Стив будет подвергать их жизни опасности, будет чувствовать вину, будет просить прощения, а Дэнни будет идти за ним куда угодно, будет ворчать, будет прощать, будет рядом.


End file.
